Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds are reoccurring objects that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their immeasurable powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them. They are important, powerful items in Dimensional Clash IX, stolen by the Shadow Demon and separated to different villains. Villains usually fight over these powerful gems. The Clashers attempt to retrieve these items once again in order to use its powers for themselves, and not allow them to fall in the wrong hands. Abilities The emeralds, even touching one of them, will cause the being to absorb an immense amount of energy and power, allowing them to become much more efficent and powerful. If all seven are used, this will result in a transformation that will allow them to be much stronger, nearly invincible, and have the ability to fly. However, after one use, they have a cooldown and need at least 2 hours to regenerate their energy. It also consumes energy that someone has, such as Rings, in order to let the being keep using its form. The Chaos Emeralds can also be rather fragile, and thus, any that are collected are heavily protected in a safe place. Effect on Clash These powerful gems are considered valuable, thus, villains try to find them if possible. If any are located, most will likely try to retrieve them. If a villain already has one or more of them, other villains may try to hunt them down, steal the object out of their sights, etc. In the case of armies, this may result in a war. Clashers usually try to find these items and also steal them from villains, as so they do not cause havoc with them. The emeralds can be used against stronger opponents, and all 7 of them, combined with Endularii, a Dragon Elder Scroll, and the Xel'naga artifact, can allow clashers to take on one or more of the Big Bads. Sonic and Tails commonly use the emeralds the most and are more familiar with them. Trivia *The emeralds are used to power aCoffee Maker 1Xcoffee machine that Alphys created. However, development of the machine was halted due to the first attack of the Shadow Demon. **Due to this, Alphys might resort to another power source for the machine next time. Category:Misc Category:Artifacts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog